


Music and Coffee

by Dalankar



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I remember when you walked through that door<i></i></i><br/>The story begins when Jiyong walks in to Seunghyun's cafe and in to his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music and Coffee

Seunghyun looks up as someone enters the café. Bag slung over his shoulder, wearing enough layers to make him look like an Eskimo and red bangs peeking out from a red beanie. Seunghyun doesn't need to be a genius to know he's a student, especially since the café was right next door to the local university. He's used to students coming in looking lost and confused.  
The newcomer sits down in one of the leather booths and Seunghyun can hear his sigh from where he's standing behind the counter. He takes the menu and goes over.  
Seunghyun has to stand by the table for a few moments before the boy notices him. He jumps in shock and drops the book he'd been taking out of his bag. Seunghyun reaches down without thinking and picks it up. Modern literature. He hands it back.

"Here."

"Thanks… I ...sorry," the boy says, ducking his head. Seunghyun has to smile. He's cute. He sets the menu down infront of him. 

"I'll come back in a minute after you decide," he starts to say when the boy peaks out from under his mop of red streaked hair that had just been freed from the beanie.

"I just want coffee," he says and hides back under his hair again. 

"Any type of coffee?" Seunghyun asks.

"Whatever you make," the boy says and Seunghyun is grinning as he walks back to the counter. This is the most interesting thing that has happened to him the whole day, probably the whole week.

He makes his special mocha with the best chocolate in the café and takes it over to the boy who is busy scribbling something on his book with at least five other books opened haphahazardly on the table. He sets the coffee down on the one free space on the table, managing to startle his customer again who looks up at Seunghyun with wide eyes. 

"Thank you," the boy says, looking at the beautifully made coffee and looking back up with Seunghyun again, "you didn't have to go in to that much trouble."

Seunghyun smiles.  
"It was not trouble," he says, "looks like you need it."

The boy blushes and looks down at his books.

"I have...exams in two weeks."

"Arts?"

The boy blinks at him as if surprised Seunghyun could tell.

"Yeah," he says slowly brushing the hair out of his eyes and looking up at Seunghyun. Seunghyun tilts his head and meets the gaze, which makes the boy blush and look away again. 

"I'm Seunghyun," he says, wanting the boy to look at him again.

"I'm Jiyong." 

"Nice to meet you, Jiyong," he says and Seunghyun can see the smile on Jiyong's face even if he hasn't looked up again. 

"Thank you," Jiyong says, lifting his head slightly, "for the coffee too."

\---

Jiyong comes to the café every day that week, sitting in the corner booth and studying. Seunghyun would make him coffee and talk to him at regular intervals in his attempt to get Jiyong to take a break. Turns out Jiyong had walked out on his parents a year ago. He didn't say why but Seunghyun could guess. And Jiyong didn't look like someone who'd let anyone tell him how to live his life. Now he's living in university accommodation and working after hours at a local take away shop. It sounded like a hard life. A typical student's life but a hard one anyway. Especially without any family to support him. 

It's a Friday and Jiyong's been sitting slumped at his booth for hours, Seunghyun knows he hasn't had any lunch. It's funny how it's only been a week but Seunghyun’s already starting care about the boy, like worrying about him and wondering if he's eating right. It's nice to feel this again. Although he isn't sure how far he's willing to go. Life hasn't been very fair to him so far. But Jiyong makes him smile, not always by intention but Seunghyun has been happier in the last week than he'd been in a long while.

He cuts a large piece of their most popular chocolate cake and takes it over to Jiyong who manages not to jump in surprise this time. Seunghyun hides a grin and moves Jiyong's books away and puts the cake down infront of him. Jiyong eyes the cake and looks up at Seunghyun.

"You need food," Seunghyun says before Jiyong can muster up any thoughts.

"I can't…" Jiyong says uncertainly, eying the cake.

"It's on the house," Seunghyun says and Jiyong looks up in surprise, "You're our best customer." That isn’t strictly true but Jiyong is their most frequent customer this week. 

Jiyong still looks uncertain and Seunghyun switches to plan B.

"Let's share it okay?" he asks, whipping up a spoon from within his apron and taking a small piece of the cake. 

"Your turn," he says and smiles when Jiyong tentatively reaches for the spoon on the plate. 

"It's good right?" he asks as Jiyong finally tastes the cake. Jiyong smiles and closes his eyes in pleasure. Seunghyun smiles. Glad to see him happy. 

\---

Seunghyun sits down opposite Jiyong, who doesn't have any books open on the table today. Seunghyun knows his exams are over and is glad that Jiyong came in, even when he doesn't have to.  
"Are you going to miss it?" he asks, making Jiyong look up. His red hair falling away from his face.

"Miss it?" Jiyong asks, looking confused.

"My coffee," Seunghyun clarifies. 

"Are you...are you going somewhere?" Jiyong asks, frowning.

Seunghyun laughs.

"Now that your exams are over, I'm thinking you're not gonna come around so much anymore," Seunghyun says, eyes on Jiyong's face. Jiyong looks at him and then away, hands searching his pockets for something and coming up with a half crumpled flier. He pushes it towards Seunghyun with both hands. 

"I'm singing on Friday," Jiyong says, eyes now fixed on the table infront of him," I asked my boss and he said I could invite someone if I wanted and," Jiyong looks up at Seunghyun, "I thought maybe you might… I mean if you wanted...you're probably busy but…" Jiyong stumbles to a stop, running a hand through his too long hair. 

"I'd love to come," Seunghyun says, smiling.

Jiyong grins, eyes lighting up.

"Really?" he asks incredulously. 

"I'd love to hear you sing," Seunghyun says, making Jiyong duck his head again.

"I'm not that good," Jiyong mumbles.

Senghyun reaches out a hand, stilling Jiyong's nervous fingers. Jiyong's head snaps up, hand freezing under Seunghyun’s fingers. 

"I'll be there."

Jiyong's smile is slow but grows to light up his whole face and Seunghyun is going to miss this boy when he leaves.

\---

He enters the bar tentatively. It's one that is generally mostly frequented by university students and Seunghyun rarely has business at the university so he's never been here before. The place is quite busy given the end of exams and he weaves his way inside to the bar wondering where Jiyong is. He'd been surprised when Jiyong told him that one of his part time jobs was singing. Seunghyun has to admit, even now, he still can't imagine the shy, quiet boy singing infront of people. He orders a drink and looks over towards the stage while the bartender's preparing his drink.

"Waiting for someone?" asks the cute bartender, who has spiky pink tipped hair.

"Here to see a friend sing, actually," Seunghyun answers turning towards the drink the cute bartender just placed infront of him. The bartender frowns at him, then takes a step back and frowns at him some more. Then his eyes widen and Seunghyun has to blink at the bright grin that appears on his face.

"Oh my god!! You're him!" The bartender actually claps his hands, jumping a little on the spot, "Ridiculously gorgeous, sexy voice and makes the best coffee in town!"

Seunghyun leans away cautiously.

"Well, I do make coffee…"

"Wait till I tell Daesung!"

Seunghyun frowns at the bartender’s retreating back and is about to take a sip of his drink when he comes back with a friend in tow.

"Wow!! Jiyong was totally right! You are hot!" the new comer with blond hair falling in to his face, shrills. Seunghyun wonders if he can actually see out the eye that is hidden behind the hair.

"He's going to be so happy you're here! I'm Seungri by the way," The bartender with the pink tipped hair introduces himself.

"I'm Daesung and it's an honour to meet Jiyong's coffee prince!" Says the blond, reaching for Seunghyun’s hand and shaking it vigorously. 

"Coffee what?" Seunghyun asks, slightly confused and also slightly scared, "So...he told you about...me?"

The blond, Daesung, looks at him like it should be obvious.  
"He was far too happy during exams. So we got it out of him. He told us you were the only reason he survived exams! To tell you the truth we thought he was making you up."

"Umm..." It was good to hear that Jiyong had actually thought he was helping. Seunghyun hadn't been sure what Jiyong actually thought of him all that time.

"You're obviously real. Ji is going to be very happy to see you in the crowd. He's doing his new song and is a bit nervous actually," Seungri chips in with a smile. 

"I didn't know he sang until he told me two days ago," Seunghyun says, starting to like Jiyong's friends a little. 

Seungri laughs and Daesung grins so widely, his one visible eye almost disappears.  
"He's brilliant! I know he doesn't come across as someone who'd be a singer but he gets on that stage and it's like he was born for it!" he says excitedly. 

They sit down and talk while the stage is set up. Seungri and Daesung chat away at him while he sips his drink and throws an occasional glance at the stage. They're nice. Jiyong's friends. Seunghyun feels absurdly glad that the quiet boy has friends like this to keep him company. He can tell they care for Jiyong by the way they talk about him. 

The barrage of voices suddenly stops and he blinks, looking at the two sitting in front of him. Daesung makes a rushed gesture at Seungri who looks at him panicked.

"So...have you...been making coffee long?" Seungri asks slowly. 

"Um… a while I guess," Seunghyun answers, "I worked at a café before I came to this town as well. I guess I love coffee," he finishes with a small smile. 

Daesung tilts his head at him.

"Why did you leave?" he asks and Seunghyun wonders at how perceptive Daesung is that he realised this is sore topic for him.

"I...got sick of waiting," he finally says, hoping they would leave it at that.

"You can look now,"

Seunghyun doesn't understand what Seungri means, until he follows their eyes and turns around at the stage. Jiyong is there. Except. This is not the shy, quiet boy he's come to know. This Jiyong has gelled back his flame coloured hair, wearing a rainbow coloured wifebeater and a pair of very tight skinny jeans. Seunghyun watches him, entranced. Jiyong is testing the mike while talking to a man with a mohawk who is probably the manager of the bar. 

"Surprised?" Daesung asks him quietly. 

"I… I guess I am," Seunghyun answers without looking away from Jiyong. 

The lights of the bar darkens and the only light there is, is a beam of light on Jiyong, making him the center of everyone's attention. There are many cheers from the crowd assembled at the stage. Then the music starts and Jiyong starts to sing. 

_If only I could hold you once ___  
 _I wish you were my lover for just a moment ___

Seunghyun cannot look away. Jiyong is swaying and dancing around on the stage and the words feel so personal. 

_I'm going crazy. No I grow crazier. The more I meet you ___  
 _My head gets fuzzy, my heart is confused, I don't know what I'll do either, Yeah ___

Their eyes meet. Jiyong’s eyes widen when they see him. Seunghyun feels as though they’re the only people in the room. The song moves on and although Jiyong’s eyes travel around the room, they always come to fix on him. Seunghyun watches him, breathless. 

_It's my obsession, don't curse me ___  
 _That's my obsession, don't look away ___

Seunghyun remembers when he'd felt this before but pushes the thoughts away. This is now. He's sick of living in the past anyway. Right now there is only Jiyong in his mind, so bright and so beautiful. And he finally understands what he’s wanted since Jiyong first walked in to his life.

\---

Jiyong is making his way towards him and Seunghyun can't help the smile on his face. He's about to congratulate Jiyong on the performance when he notices the man coming up behind him. Seunghyun freezes. For a moment he's back two years ago. Waiting for someone who was never going to come home. The man notices him too and stills. They stare at each other. Jiyong is looking between the two of them in confusion. 

"Seunghyun, this is-" Jiyong starts but Seunghyun cuts him off.

"Youngbae," Seunghyun says, feeling like the ground had gone from under him. 

"Seunghyun," Youngbae says surprised. Seunghyun hits him in the face. He ignores the gasps and Jiyong's cry of shock, turns on his heel and leaves. 

\---

He looks up in surprise when he feels someone sit down next to him. He blinks again when he sees that it's Jiyong in his rainbow coloured top and sticky uppy hair. In all his misery he feels a burst of happiness that Jiyong had come after him. 

"You were really good tonight," he says, realising he hasn't yet acknowledged Jiyong's performance. 

"I'm sorry," Jiyong says quietly, looking down at his sparkly shoes. 

"For what?" 

"If I hadn't asked you come, then you wouldn't have… you wouldn't be upset," Jiyong says, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. 

"This is not your doing, Ji. This is my fucked up life coming back to haunt me."

"Youngbae, he told me that you… that he… he said he broke your heart," Jiyong says, looking up from his shoes.

Seunghyun runs a hand through his hair and stands up. Youngbae had been his first love. The one he thought would last forever. He looks up at the night sky and takes deep breath. He thought he'd gotten over it. But now he realises that to move forward in his life, he had to confront Youngbae again. Maybe now he can let go. 

"And I broke his nose," he says with a small laugh, turning around to look at Jiyong, "It was a long time ago, Ji. Doesn't hurt so much anymore."

Jiyong stands up and comes over to him. His perfectly gelled hair had come undone during the night and is now falling over his eyes. Seunghyun reaches out a hand to brush it away from Jiyong's face. Jiyong stills under his touch and Seunghyun lets his hand curve around the back of Jiyong's neck. 

"Thank you," he says softly.

Jiyong tilts his head slightly in question.

"For coming for me. I'm glad that I met you," he leans closer slowly, giving Jiyong every chance to move away. But Jiyong doesn't. He stands still and holds his eyes. Seunghyun kisses him, lips touching Jiyong's and for the first time in a long time he feels like maybe life can be better than he dreamed. 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Jiyong sings at the bar is _Obsession _by G-Dragon himself.__


End file.
